


Play Date

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [366]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/23/19: “branch, berry, string”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [366]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/23/19: “branch, berry, string”

His past second-string status on Beacon Hills Lacrosse notwithstanding, Stiles could throw a stick like a champion.

He hurled it again, across the dry field into the trees, Derek rocketing after it with wolf-power.

He returned without the stick though, trotting up to Stiles with a bare branch full of red berries.

“For me?” Stiles laughed. “Thanks, boo!”

He crouched to hug the wolf. Derek pushed till Stiles fell over, covered by his mate, who shifted back to human.

“OK,” Stiles said. “This is nice but it’s too cold for naked fun outside. Just wait till we get home though!”


End file.
